digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digipocalypse/Raziomon
Raziomon Raziomon's existence is a mystery of its own, given how it is virtually impossible to combine the essence of such powerful forces. Raziomon is a combination of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Susanoomon through a dark Digi-Egg of Miracles which had been constructed by Diaboromon himself. Records indicate that Diaboromon, hungry for more power to bring the Celestial Digimon down, started a war right inside their territory, in an attempt to draw out in the open Imperialdramon PM, who had humiliated him at his efforts for dominion. After a long time of research and trials, a corrupt Digi-Egg of Miracles was created which would serve to trap the Paladin's data by imploding at proximity. Alas, the outcome couldn't have been forethought. Susanoomon, growing tired of all the conflicts ravaging the server set out in a perilous attempt to put an end to this madness before the whole digital world would suffer. With the forces of Diaboromon and the Celestials clashing a few miles away, Diaboromon is apprehended by the Paladin at the top of a ruined tower. Imperialdramon PM launches at the enemy as Diaboromon is about to activate the dark Digi-Egg of Miracles. Planning to surprise the two zealots, Susanoomon bursts through the floor of the tower as the device is activated. A bright light shoots out at the direction of the Paladin and Susanoomon as their data is being taken apart. Diaboromon, not having taken into account a second enormous power source being caught in the path of the energy siphon of the dark Digi-Egg, he opens a portal to the [Dark Area] escaping without a second thought. The dark Digi-Egg begins to tremble and shine brighter and brighter as the two entities are absorbed, but their data overloads it. The destruction is unfathomable. A loud, high-pitched noise is heard as a transparent bubble film expands for miles, attracting towards its center everything that isn't tied down with heavy chains for almost a minute. A few moments of calm and silence pass, the bubble standing firm. In an instant, the bubble snaps and the tiny sphere of mass in the middle of it erupts in a devastating explosion of energy, obliterating everything, as far as the bubble reached. Smoldering debris began to rain down the scorched wasteland as fires melt the fabric of the digital world itself. The deadly pulse is then followed by an energy storm which only manages to make the land look more ominous. The tremors and sound of the explosion are heard far and wide, with Digimon and tamers alike trembling in fear of whatever caused it. The energy storm still raged on over no-man's-land, when an unknown tamer found himself in the eye of the hurricane. There it was, the remnant of what was once there. The very essence of thousands of Digimon, including that of the aforementioned duo, fused into a Digi-Egg (Level). Black bottom, white top, the two sides separated by a series of connecting orange spires pulsating vividly, making the embossed Digital Hazard symbol at the center all the more visible. OLD SECTION BELOW He wasn't alone. The incident had lured more beings to the scene than he would have liked, especially the kind that doesn't take it lightly when whole armies sent to war disappear without a trace. It was time to leave. RaZgRiZ pulled out a small device from his pocket, pointed at the eerie Digi-Egg floating in the sky, and fired a series of pale blue energy waves which caused it to shine brightly as the particles collided, setting them into motion, resulting in a blinding flash as it disappeared from the sky. At that exact moment, a crowd of powerful Digimon along with their tamers walked and flied in, only to be subjected to yet another flash as RaZgRiZ waved his hand at them. Much to their dismay as they regained their eyesight, RaZgRiZ was gone, and with him, whatever few of them managed to get a glimpse at before disappearing. But it would appear that the crater was not the only disaster caused by this incident. DATS reports state that the data spike during the implosion fried many systems before recording several veil tears and data corruption all over the Digital World, which closed shortly after the explosion. It is unknown what happened to all that data though, since its signature was there for a short while before vanishing. As for the tamer seen disappearing at the center of it all, no user records indicate his joining, let alone his entry in the Digital World. His very existence is shrouded in mystery, as officials refuse to disclose any further information on the subject RaZgRiZ was not to be seen again in the Digital World for over a year, but as the time for his appearance again drew near, weird events started to occur, one after the other, all the more obscure. Characteristics Raziomon's form resembles that of an larger, more solid Meramon whose body consists from a variation of Chrome Digizoid which is crimson in color with a slight yellowish sheen. The metal which forms its shape remains liquid due the temperature of its body, giving it a limited shape-shifting ability. All radiation outside the common visible spectrum is absorbed by its surface near perfectly, making it impossible to study. Digipocalypse is Nigh! Spirit Attacks *'Super Nova': Increases the exterior heat emission explosively to generate a blast of super-heated plasma to erupt from the body. *'Holy Spotlight': Forms a chromium cannon on its right hand which emits a scorching spotlight, disintegrating anything caught in it. *'Ultima Zero': Unleashes an energy pulse through the mouth which slows down elementary particles, snap freezing any matter it passes through. *'Atmogatling': Creates hundreds of tiny arrows of super-compressed air and launches them at supersonic speeds at the target. *'Tesla Chain': Lashes thin strings of electrified metal from its fingertips which entangle and electrocute everything they touch. *'Asteroid Rush': Summons asteroids high up in the atmosphere which rain destruction on the target. *'Thorn Loop': Forms spiked tendrils of Chrome Digizoid with its arms that constrict and attempt to crush the target with immense force. *'Stream Cutter': Forms a chromium cannon on its left arm and fires an extremely high pressure stream of water powerful enough to cut even through Digizoid metal. *'Death Metal': Generates a ball of liquid Chrome Digizoid which encompasses the enemy and then hardens, trapping them within an indestructible shell. *'Dark Gate': Creates a vacuum rift to the Dark Area which attracts anything in range to be condemned in darkness. Special Attacks *'Time Room': Creates a bubble where time is slowed down considerably, allowing Raziomon free passage and opportunities to attack. *'Nightmare Gang': Creates horrifying shadow copies of the opponent's fears and turns them against them. *'Back Door': Tears a hole in the Network using Chrome Digizoid fabrics that allow Raziomon to travel between servers. Raziomon Chaos Mode Raziomon Chaos Mode is the further digivolved form of Raziomon which occurred when it was lured into the Dark Area's core after to the combined efforts of the 7 Great Demon Lords to corrupt and control the most powerful entity that ever existed.